Why I Hate Gym
"Why I Hate Gym" is the sixth episode of the first season of the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. Synopsis While Spider-Man is fighting Batroc the Leaper up on a rooftop, Otto Octavius and Taskmaster observe them. Octavius informs Taskmaster that his employer will pay handsomely for the delivery of Spider-Man. Just as Spider-Man kicks Batroc across the rooftop, White Tiger appears and tells him that Nick Fury wants him back at the Helicarrier for training, though Spider-Man dismisses the order. Batroc then kicks Spider-Man up into the air and knocks him into a Daily Bugle Communications Jumbotron. White Tiger starts to fight Batroc and defeats him when she uses her new electric claws to cut right through a water tower's supports. Spider-Man's web catches Batroc as he falls off the building. Spider-Man and White Tiger depart, leaving Batroc in the web. Taskmaster sees J. Jonah Jameson questioning whether or not Spider-Man is a student at Midtown High School. The next day, Peter comes into the classroom late and is scolded by Ava. Flash Thompson then begins to bully Peter, but Phil Coulson tells them to be quiet and tells them that their gym teacher has gone missing, so a substitute named Mr. Jager will take over. It is revealed that Jager is Taskmaster in disguise and he is looking for Spider-Man, knowing that Spider-Man goes to the school because of the attack by the Frightful Four. He sets up an obstacle course for the students, and that is to help him decide who Spider-Man really is. At the end of the class, he picks Flash, Harry Osborn, and Danny Rand. Ava then wonders why she wasn't picked. That night, as Coulson is looking over some papers, Taskmaster appears and knocks him out. He then gets into the school security system and starts messing with it. The next day, Peter is woken up by a call from Ava. She tells him that it is noon and that the others haven't come out of the gym yet and that the fence around the school is electrified. At hearing that, Peter suits up and hurries over to the school, getting there just as Ava hangs up. Afterward, after Ava suits up, the two heroes enter the school. As soon as they enter, they find the school janitor being squished up against a wall by one of Taskmaster's traps. After helping him, he falls into another trap made by Taskmaster. Spider-Man and White Tiger continue walking through the school. Just as White Tiger decides to call Coulson, Spider-Man looks through the glass on Coulson's office door and finds out that he is there at the school. They enter, only to see Coulson hanging from the ceiling, wearing only an undershirt and his underwear. Coulson explains what Taskmaster did to the school's defenses and that they should not go up against Taskmaster alone, as he is a combat chameleon. Just as Spider-Man says something, he hears Harry scream and realizes that the he, Flash, and Danny are in trouble. As both him and White Tiger run out of the office to help Harry and the others, they don't hear Coulson say that Taskmaster can copy anyone's moves. It switches to Danny and the others running from Taskmaster. Danny pushes Harry and Flash under a closing metal door, but remains behind to battle Taskmaster. Taskmaster copies his moves and knocks Danny unconscious. As Harry and Flash are running, Harry is caught in a net trap, and Taskmaster realizes that he is not Spider-Man. Taskmaster searches for Flash and almost finds him inside Peter's locker, but then Spider-Man distracts Taskmaster. Spider-Man tries to battle Taskmaster, but the combat chameleon copies his moves and hits him. White Tiger saves Harry and then knocks Taskmaster's mask off, revealing him to be Mr. Jager. Taskmaster then kicks White Tiger through a door and a metal rail, knocking her unconscious. Spider-Man saves her, but then Taskmaster blasts him with a laser gun S.H.I.E.L.D. made. He then reveals that he was once a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Spider-Man turns to the audience and asks them to remind him to web Coulson's underpants to his face, showing how that would happen. It goes back to what's going on, and shows Taskmaster offering Spider-Man a partnership. Spider-Man declines, and then White Tiger, unnoticed by either of them, cuts through the rope and lands safely on the ground. Taskmaster knocks Spider-Man off the rail. White Tiger helps him up and asks him how they will be able to win. Spider-Man then has an idea. He goes to his locker and takes out the extra Spider-Man mask he has in there, but still leaves Flash in there. He gives the extra mask to White Tiger, and then they go into the gym, luring Taskmaster there. They turn off the lights and White Tiger puts on the extra Spider-Man mask and turns on the night vision, as does Spider-Man. Taskmaster says he still knows where everything is, but what he doesn't know is that Spider-Man and White Tiger moved everything around. Using that advantage, they defeat Taskmaster. Harry and Flash walk into the gym and turn on the lights. Defeated, Taskmaster uses a gas canister to escape. When the gas clears, he is gone, having left behind the face of Mr. Jager, revealing that Mr. Jager was not real and was only a disguise. Afterward, as Harry and Flash are interviewed about what happened in the school, Peter, Ava, and Danny talk to Coulson about why he was wearing the tidey-whities, and Coulson reveals that he is a swimmer. Meanwhile, Taskmaster tells Octavius that the school is a dead end and does not have Spider-Man, enraging Octavius. Voice Cast Trivia *When the teens first line up to run the obstacle course, Sam is standing in line with everyone else and does not reappear in the episode afterwards. His absence is never explained. Category:Season 1 Episodes